


You are my end of days

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedicated to my best friend Saskia</p>
    </blockquote>





	You are my end of days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FinnSte_CorMa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnSte_CorMa/gifts).



> Dedicated to my best friend Saskia

Always looking over my shoulder. Always aware of the next attack.  
Never afraid of it.  
Because I loved it. Not loving the fact of getting beaten up. But loving to be touched by you.  
Needed a strong hand. Someone who would lead me.  
Take me to places I've never been before. Maybe heaven, maybe hell. 

“Good match out there, Ziggler!”  
I winced at his voice.  
He made me nervous. It was hard to hide what he made me feel. But I always tried my best.  
“Thanks, Corbin.” I couldn't help myself but smile at the bigger man like a little fangirl.  
Maybe I wasn't anything else than a little fanboy.  
I wiggle my shoulders, trying to loosen up them. Trying to get rid of the pain. 

“Need some ice?”  
It was the first time I realized that he cared about me.  
“Nahh.. I'm fine.” Suddenly I felt insecure. 

“Sure, Dolph?”  
It was the first time he called me Dolph instead of Ziggler.  
My whole body was covered in goose bumps. Damn.  
“Will be fine tomorrow” I whispered. 

He stepped behind me, his big hands on my sore shoulders.  
“I know some tricks...”  
I felt his hot breath against my ear and neck.  
“..to get these tension between us under controll.”  
Just a second later his teeth sunk into my soft flesh. Biting my neck, sucking there.  
This would leave a mark. But I couldn't care less. Everyone should know about it. 

“I know you want this too...” The dark, low voice right next to his ear made me shiver.  
He had me in his hands. No matter what he would ask for – I'd do it without thinking about it.

His hand suddenly was in my sweatpants. I heard him chuckle. “You need it, right?”  
“Yes..” I whispered, closing my eyes.  
He wrapped his hand around my twitching cock. I moaned, biting my lower lip.  
A few hard strockes, a rough bite into my neck and I covered his hand with my sticky seed.  
He pulled his hand out of my pants, licking some of my come away.  
“I'm not done with you, Dolph.” Corbin smirked at me.  
And I knew...this would be a long night with the lone wolf.


End file.
